villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sephiroth
"On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness. " '' ~Sephiroth =Info= '''Sephiroth' has long, silvery hair with green, cat like eyes. He wears a long, black coat with shoulder plates and sometimes appears with a single black wing, (thus his themesong 'One Winged Angel'). He also carries a sword called Masasume, which is a six foot long katana. His eyes are cat like and a light green. =Pre FFVII= Sephiroth was once the SOLDIER Hero, or basically the most powerful person, of Shinra Inc., a powerful company that supplied the planet's life force, called Mako, as energy for use. Shinra sent him to Nibelhiem to inspect a broken Mako reactor, along with another SOLDIER 1st Class (Zack Fair), and several infantry men, one of which was Cloud Strife. Once in the city, Zack asks Sephiroth about his parents, and he mentions that his mother's name was Jenova, but said nothing about his father. Sephiroth climbs Mt. Nibel with the rest of his men to inspect the reactor., and in it he finds a room labeled JENOVA, leading to him questioning who, and what, he is. For six days he locked himself in the basement of Shinra mansion reading books about the experiments Shinra had been doing. On the seventh day he had set fire to Nibelhiem, and Zack went to confront him, with Cloud not far behind. When they reach the reactor, Zack breaks into the room labeled Jenova, and demands that Sephiroth tell him why he burned the town down. Sephiroth stood in front of a discolored and disfigured woman in a test tube, Jenova, and addresses her as "Mother". After talking to Jenova about reclaiming the planet Zack attacks him and they have a fight, the winner of which, is Sephiroth. Sephiroth turned back to his "Mother" and acts as if nothing as happened. Cloud then walks in, and takes Zack's Buster Sword and swipes at Jenova. Infuriated Sephiroth stabs Cloud through the stomach, and somehow Cloud manages to pull the sword up and throw Sehpiroth off the edge of the reactor core. =FFVII= In Final Fantasy VII Sephiroth is the main villain, seeking to find the black materia to destroy the world, so he can reach the "Promised Land". He is briefly playable in a flashback to the events that occurred in Nibelhiem seven years prior. Most of the game is spent searching for him, but Sephiroth is always one step ahead of the heroes. Sephiroth believes himself to be an ancient, a powerful human like being that once occupied the planet. His desire is to find the promised land, so he can use the large amount of mako energy to activate the black materia, a powerful spell which Sephiroth tricks Cloud and the others into finding. Once activated, the black materia would send a meteor into the planet, and to heal itself the planet would send a massive amount of mako to where it hit. Sepiroth planned to absorb this energy himself, so he could become a god. As the game progresses, it seems Sephiroth's powers become greater and greater, to the point where he can control Cloud, which is how he got the black materia from them. He even tries to make Cloud kill Aeris while she is praying in the Forgotten Village, Tifa however yells and breaks Sephiroth's control, and so he jumps down from above and impales Aeris through the stomach. Cloud's hatred for Sephiroth grows even more, and his desire to kill him grows. In the final confrentation, Cloud manages to defeat Sehpiroth, if only for a moment... =Advent Children= In Advent Children, though Sephiroth was defeated two years earlier, he has left a great dent in the planet. He infected the lifestream, and so created a disease called Geostigma. Geostigma weakens the immune system, causes exhaustion, and black sores on the skin of the infected. Children are more prone to getting this disease than adults, however, this does not mean adults can't get it, in fact, Cloud has it. Three remnants of Sephiroth that didn't dissipate into the lifestream, named Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, are seeking to reunite with their "mother" Jenova, and attack Cloud calling him their "brother". As the movie progresses, two of the remnants are defeated, leaving only Kadaj, who merges with what is left of Jenova. By doing so, this restores Sephiroth into his body, while still keeping Sephiroth's form. Cloud and Sephiroth fight once more, and while it seems Cloud is out matched, he is still able to defeat Sephiroth, who just before fading back into Kadaj says; ""I will... never be a memory." Thus implying that he will keep coming back until he wins. =Kingdom Hearts Series= Kingdom Hearts I Sephiroth appears as an optional boss in the first Kingdom Hearts. He is found in olympus colosseum, and no story is really provided, though it does refer to him as "The SOLDIER Commander". Kingdom Hearts II In the second Kingdom Hearts game, while still optional, Sephiroth is given a story. Basically, Cloud and Sephiroth have been fighting for a long time, across many different worlds, and Cloud is now in Hollow Bastion, still hunting for Sephiroth, to end it once and for all. If you go to a certain part of the city, Sephiroth appears, and asks where Cloud is. Sora and company refuse to answer. Sephiroth then looks at the keyblade, and takes interest in it, thus initiating the battle. While you only need to be around Lv 50 to defeat the final boss Xemnas, you probably won't stand a chance against Sephiroth at any lower than Lv 85. If you defeat him, he just turns around, unscarred. After talking to Cloud, he decides that he wants to put an end to their fight. So Cloud shows up and the two get in a big fight, and Sephiroth claims that as long as Cloud has darkness in his heart he will never disappear. The battle ends when the two go through a portal, and the portal closes. The victor of this clash may never be known. =Dissidia: Final Fantasy= Sephiroth makes his most recent appearance in the Final Fantasy based fighting game, Dissidia. Despite a few more colors in his wardrobe, he pretty much stays the same. In the story he mocks Cloud's inability to find a reason to fight. Once Cloud defeats him and obtains his crystal, Sephiroth tells him to remember that he is the only reason that Cloud was able to get it. In some cutscenes, it is revealed that Sephiroth had no memory of his past life when he awoke as a servant of Chaos, however, he says that he is slowly gaining it back, and his personality comes back at it's full near the game's end. Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Bosses Category:Archenemy Category:Dark Lord Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Insane Psycho